Scrambled Eggs Super! (film)
|writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator=Tom Kane |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography= |editor=Dan Zimmerman |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=April 3, 2020 |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings= |budget= |gross= |preceded= |followed= }} 'Scrambled Eggs Super!' is an upcoming American animated film based on the book title by Dr. Seuss and was produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, The Stone Quarry, Pascal Pictures and Tencent Pictures and the movie title will be released on April 3, 2020 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Movie Land Animation Studios banner. Plot At the beginning of the story, Peter T. Hooper brags to a girl, Liz, in his mother's kitchen about how good of a cook he is. He tells the story of how, when he became fed up with the taste of regular scrambled eggs using hen's eggs, he decided to scramble eggs from other birds. He tells of how he travelled great distances and discovered a variety of exotic birds and their eggs. He explains his criteria for choosing some eggs, because of their sweetness, and avoiding others. He takes the eggs home but decides that he still needs more, and he calls on the help of some friends he knows from around the world, including a "fellow named Ali". After each bird Peter finds he states the phrase..."Scrambled Eggs Super Dee Dooper Dee Booper Special Deluxe a la Peter T. Hooper". Cast * Max Charles as Peter T. Hooper * Tara Strong as Liz Hooper * Chris Sanders as Ruffle-Necked Sala-ma-goox * Jamie Chung as Tizzle-Topped Grouse * Tom Kane as the narrator List of creatures * Mop-noodled Finch * Beagle-Beaked-Bald-Headed-Grinch * Shade-Roosting Quail: Roosts under the Lass-a-lack's tail * Lass-a-Lack * Spritz * Flannel-Wing Jay * Twiddler Owls: It's eggs taste like dust inside a bass fiddle. * Kweet: It's eggs are sweet because of their diet of sweet trout * Stroodel: It's eggs are gooey like glue, stick to your fork and taste bad. * Kwigger: Its eggs are no bigger than a pinhead * Long-Legger Kwong: Her legs are so long,she lays her eggs in a 20-foot drop * Grice: Arctic bird that lays eggs on ice peaks * Pelf: Lays an egg three times bigger than herself. * Single-File Zummzian Zuk * Mt. Strookoo Cuckoo * Three Eyelashed Tizzy * Ham-ikka-Schnim-ikka-Schnam-ikka-Schnopp * South-West-Facing Cranes * Grickly Gactus: Lays eggs atop a cactus. * Ziffs and Zuffs * Moth-Watching Sneth: so large and volatile it must be distracted with moths for Peter to collect the egg. * Dawf * Bombastic Aghast: That bird is so mean and fast. * Jill-ikka-Jast: A fleet-footed beast that runs like a deer and has ears for steering. Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included ''Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Zack Snyder agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Steve Martino and co-writer Stephen Heneveld intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole having the core inspirations for the film. Animation Altogether the feature animation for the movie was completed by Movie Land Digital Production Services. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Sound The sound for the film is recorded, designed and edited at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Music Henry Jackman announced that it will compose the film's score of its film. Christopher Lennertz was the film's composer, but was replaced by Henry Jackman. Release The movie title will be released on April 3, 2020 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Movie Land Animation Studios banner. Marketing The teaser trailer was released on June 21, 2019 before Toy Story 4 in theaters, but never released online in the United States. References External links Coming soon! Category:2020 films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020 animated films Category:American films Category:IMAX films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Films based on works by Dr. Seuss Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Tencent Pictures films Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films directed by Zack Snyder Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Screenplays by Christopher McQuarrie Category:Screenplays by Terry Rossio Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:English-language films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming buddy films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:2020s buddy films